


［盾冬］囚徒

by sojourn_z



Category: Stucky - Fandom, 盾冬 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Stucky - Freeform, 盾冬 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-17 05:19:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16968405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sojourn_z/pseuds/sojourn_z
Summary: 破镜重圆梗





	1. Chapter 1

01  
Steve陷入了一片一望无垠的黑暗之中，他好像又回到了几年前，刚从别墅里搬出来的那会儿，一无所有。其实他并不是变得一贫如洗，事实上他的一生从未这么有钱过。可他失去了他的一生挚爱，他的世界，他的光。

就是从那以后，他开始整晚整晚的做着噩梦。可即使是在梦里，他也不敢发出声音。哪怕第二天早上起床，眼泪或是汗渍将枕巾浸到湿透。他不愿意让女儿察觉到自己的失态。

可这次，不一样。

他的小腹有股暖流正蓄势待发。他察觉不到自己的身体，像陷入了沼泽一般无法控制，只能任由欲望一点一点的抬头。他的心里有一团火焰，叫嚣着燃烧着，将他的神智灼伤，淹没。而另一团熟悉的火焰袭来，他无从躲避，也不愿抗拒。他觉得他的灵魂像是钻进了一个狭窄的甬道，他知道甬道的尽头，就是光。而唯一能带给他光明的人，已经不在了。这是梦吧，梦里那个人又回到了自己身边。他啃咬着那团送到嘴边来的软肉，几近崩溃的呢喃着：Bucky，我爱你啊Bucky。

倏地，火消失了，光熄灭了。

他又重新陷入黑暗。大概，现在才是真的地狱。

02  
Steve睁开眼，铁灰色的天花板让他迷茫了一阵，他浑身难受，身体像散架了一样，真可笑，这么多年过去了，他居然还会做关于Bucky的春梦，也不知羞。他想坐起身来，却发现他的手脚被拷在床头。下身的黏腻感觉，让他反应过来，昨夜好像，并不是梦。而他梦里的Bucky，坐在房间背光的地方，正在观察着他。

“你醒了，Rogers。昨天的春药效果不错吧。”年轻的影帝轻笑着来到他身边。Steve知道，这甜美的笑容，那是他暴怒前不怀好意的伪装。

果然，他骨节分明的手指来到了自己从昨晚开始就一直濡湿的铃口上。他全身赤裸，欲望早已经有抬头的意向，被男人细嫩的手掌握住，直到变的梆硬。“我还以为你对着基佬已经硬不起来了呢。七点一刻，它的生物钟还是那么准。”

肿胀的阴茎被Bucky随手玩弄着，Steve在心里苦笑，对着别的基佬他当然硬不起来，可是对着Bucky，哪怕现在他没有挑拨自己的勃起，穿戴整齐，只要看见他，Steve就能硬一整天。无论是从前，还是现在。

可这并不代表着他们之间还有什么，他的世界里，早就没有自己了。

“怎么是你？你快放开我。”

“怎么不能是我？毕竟你昨天可是口口声声叫着我的名字射了出来。怎么，你是需要我帮你回忆回忆吗？”Bucky说完，俯下身含住了他的勃起。

熟悉的快感，让Steve浑身战栗。他脑海里闪现出昨晚的画面。两具赤裸火热的身体纠缠在一起，你吃我乳头，我捏你屁股。急切又默契。可是他似乎没有扩张就直直进入了Bucky，Bucky没有痛苦呻吟，也没有拒绝。难道他也渴望着我？不可能的。他好像记得，他说出了埋在心底整整八年的我爱你，然后Bucky立马就抽身离开了。他，大概，只是想找找乐子吧。可他为什么，离开之后又回到自己身上，自己硬到发痛的阴茎被Bucky的红嘴啄住，他的沟壑被灵巧的舌尖仔细舔弄，就像现在，Bucky正在做的一样。

像是惩罚他的不专心，Bucky用牙在他的柱身上刮了一下，Steve吃痛惊呼一声，却反而更硬了。快感来的太快，他就快忍不住了。

“你快放开我，我要回去了，我女儿还在家等我。”

正在卖力舔弄挑逗的Bucky闻声只是抬起头，从西装左胸口袋里拿出一块真丝帕子，放在手里叠了叠，然后送到唇边，擦了擦嘴角黏住的不知道是什么的液体。不合时宜的，Steve想起了一个关于优雅的片段。很多年前，他们还在一起的时候，他在床上压住Bucky，一边狠狠地冲刺，一边念叨着时尚杂志上写的“Bucky的优雅像是与生俱来流淌在血管里的。嗯？他们看得见你被压在身下狼狈呻吟的样子吗？他们看得见你就快高潮哭着求饶却被操得更惨的样子吗？”那个时候他们情意正浓，Bucky经常拍裸上身的写真，某次Steve去探班的时候看见了摄影师的助理小妹拿毛巾暧昧的擦着他胸前的汗珠，于是回家之后他发了狠的操弄着只属于他一个人的宝贝。那个时候虽然两个人经常相互吃醋，可他们真的很快乐啊。

美好的回忆，被冷冷的声音打断。“哟，现在想起你还有个女儿了？昨晚哭着求我不要走，在我脸上射的一塌糊涂的时候，怎么没见你想起你还有个女儿？”

Bucky心里一阵绞痛，这个男人，不再属于他了。他有了女儿，虽然妻子已经不在了，可他到底是个直男。被自己掰弯的那几年，不过是一场荒唐的梦罢了。

“不用担心，我给你女儿报了夏令营，去英国游学一个月。这个月你就好好在这里待着。伺候好我了，说不定一个月后我就放了你。我还可以送你去机场接你的宝贝女儿回家。要是伺候地我不满意，可能你的女儿就会知道他的父亲曾是个基佬了。”

说完，Bucky Barnes拍了拍自己的衣服，也没解开Steve手上的手铐，转身离开了。

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

保姆车里，面对脸色铁青的Loki，Bucky毫无惧色地挑眉，“他的女儿，名字也叫Bucky。你觉得他是不是……”  
他是不是还对我余情未了？

他突然懊恼的想起，如果问出口，自己怕是会被Loki嘲笑到死的那一天。于是他说到一半生生地停下了，剩下的尾音只能埋在心里偷偷地遐想。

听见了Loki的一声冷笑，Bucky心想——完了完了。

“亲爱的Barnes，他是想要你叫他爸爸。你不会天真的听不出来他在向你表达恨意吗？他每天晚上和他老婆上床的时候，都在叫嚣着，Bucky我操你妈！你毁了他的生活，害他没了工作。你觉得他还会喜欢你吗？”

“为什么不呢？当初你找到我，不就看上了别人能毫不费力的喜欢上我这个优点吗？”纵是心里凉凉的，他也要面不改色的怼回去。这大概是这八年来，他最大的进步。八年前的那场事故，让他尝尽了人间冷暖。也锻炼出了一个永远优雅迷人的影帝。

“就凭你现在把他软禁在床上任你宰割。”陪他一路走来同甘共苦的Loki何尝不知道，此时的Bucky已经戴上了对外人才会戴上的面具。他在掩饰他忐忑的内心，即使只是欲盖弥彰罢了。那个人对他来说，真的是场劫难。那个人对Loki自己的职业生涯，也是场灾难。

“患上斯德哥尔摩综合症不就一辈子离不开我了。”Bucky漫不经心的回答着。

Loki算是看出来了，他恐怕是真的有这样的打算。金屋藏娇？？不不不，他会把他自己和Steve一起囚禁，至死方休。但作为他的经纪人，Loki还在做着最后的努力。

“Bucky，你这个小坏蛋，虽然我个人很欣赏你的作风，但是不要忘了，你现在比八年前更红，八年前你们俩的事我还能帮你遮遮掩掩，现在你的私生饭可是以指数上升的，但凡被他们揪住一点点把柄你的职业生涯可就玩完了。尤其是，”他顿了顿，“尤其是性丑闻你明白吗？”

而这边，我们的影帝Barnes早就陷入了自己的世界，根本没有听经纪人在喋喋不休什么。

“如果有一天你背叛我了我就把你困在我的床上，不让你下床。”  
“好呀，如果我不能下床，我就让你也没力气下床。”

曾经开玩笑的场景如今竟真的实现了。我把你困在了我的床上，你却不会再想碰我。昨晚情到浓时，自己就像是毒瘾患者见了药一般急不可耐的打开自己，请君采撷，而自己心心念念不肯忘记的人，就连吃了春药神志不清都不肯再操自己。一声“Bucky不要”让重新跳动的心，再次归于平静。可笑的是，听见了他因春药而难耐的呻吟，自己居然心软不知羞耻的帮他口出来了。

是了，他本来就是直男。如今老婆孩子也有了，当然不肯再和我鱼水之欢。可他千不该万不该，不该在我最落魄的时候离开，又在经年后不顾不许再出现在我眼前的警告，再次出现。他很愤怒，也很悲伤，他只是单纯的想发泄一下，可伤痛都宣泄后，他满腔的爱意，又该如何抒发呢？

一时之间竟说不出是嘴里他的味道比较苦涩，还是心里更苦。

“Lokikii！”

“干哈？”每次Bucky一用这个口吻叫他准没好事。上一次他这样叫自己还是八年前，在一个下着大雪的午夜。一阵夺命追魂call让他从梦中惊醒。吓得他以为Bucky没忍住向他的小粉丝们出柜了。谁知道电话那头的Bucky委屈巴巴的告诉他，他和Steve吵架了，然后一个人从Steve家跑了出去，现在正一个人在街上徘徊，光着脚丫子没带钱还穿着睡衣，吓得Loki赶紧从暖和的被窝里钻起来。等他匆匆忙忙的赶到约定好的公园，却看见一对情侣在路灯下忘情的接吻。对，那对狗男男就是Bucky和Steve。想起这件事Loki就气的牙痒痒。

“帮我一个忙。”

“你先说是啥”

“你帮我把钥匙给他送上去，鉴于我们刚才不欢而散，他现在一定不想看见我。”

“Bucky，你要想清楚，我也是个gay，你不怕我把他给上了？”

“不会的，你最讨厌金发大胸的人了，再说他跟你一样也是1，你不会对他感兴趣的，你喜欢我这样柔情似水的不是吗？”说完还眨了眨眼。

毛不经意间被捋顺的Loki，拿着钥匙上楼了。

然而，一到别墅门口，Loki就后悔了。


	3. Chapter 3

站在Bucky的家门口，Loki深深地绝望了。

他家的门是指纹锁，根本不需要什么钥匙。而手中精致小巧的铁片也不像是门钥匙，更像是某些情趣用品的一部分？

这个变态不会把Steve给拷起来狠狠地日了一遍吧？他什么时候翻身变1的？？我进去会不会在地板上看见一个被不明液体包裹着的裸男？Loki深呼了一口气，忐忑的按了指纹，打开了门。他眯着眼睛四处扫视了一圈。

还好。

没有在客厅。

他的Bucky还是那个乖宝宝。可当他抬头，他发现他的感慨太早了。这人简直就是个变态，作为一个金牌经纪人，他的直觉和经验告诉他，从门口到玄关一直到卧室，几乎是五步一个针孔摄像头。被监视的异样让他不由打了个寒噤。

他在敲门进卧室之前，看了一眼旁边的卫生间，他决定去拿块浴巾，万一在卧室看到什么不该看的东西，本来他是放心的，但是看到了这密密麻麻的摄像头，他真的相信Bucky的床上会有一只正在被情趣道具折磨的裸男。Loki一进卫生间，从架子上扯浴巾的时候，异样感不减反增，这个死变态该不会在卫生间里也安了摄像头吧？

于是他逃一样的奔向卧室。

果然。

自己拿块浴巾的决定是对的。

他把大大的浴巾往床上一扔。遮好床上大部分的春色后，将Steve的手和脚解救出来。

Loki在心里叹了口气，这个Steve看上去是个老实人，也是容易被Bucky吸引的那种人。当初他还在剧组做道具的时候，对工作专业又细致，对Bucky热情又体贴，偶尔被Bucky作弄的急了，也只会自己默默生闷气，被Bucky那张腻死人不偿命的小嘴稍微哄两句，就又重新阳光明媚起来。明眼人一见便知道他对Bucky的喜爱，可是八年前他的离开，让Loki想不明白。

他恨过这个人，替Bucky恨的。那个傻小子爱他爱到舍不得怨恨，可是他捧在手心里的大宝贝可不能就被旁人欺负去了。起初他利用剧组的人脉，放话有他Loki跟的剧组，道具师就不能请Steve。

这种无形的压力，旁人只道是Steve得罪了Loki，但是Loki相信，传到当事人自己的耳里，他该知道，这是对他的警告，警告他不要再出现在Bucky面前。

他放出去的话，Bucky是知道的，可Bucky在唯一能见到他的剧组见不到他，整个人更焦虑憔悴了。这累人的情情爱爱啊。

Loki终究是心软了，后来他便没有再强调，可旁人都知道了这个道具师开罪了他这个金牌经纪人，谁也不愿得罪Loki。虽然那个时候Bucky因为那场事故歇影休养了一段时日，娱乐圈总是人走茶凉，他已经没有了太大的影响力。可Loki一手调教出来的其他的明星还是很有分量的。

显而易见的，Steve没法继续在剧组混下去了。Loki心里想着，这样也好，他断了Steve的财路，总有一天他会回到Bucky身边摇尾乞怜。可他没想到的是，Steve在影视届销声匿迹了，他搬了家，换了通讯方式，直到今天在剧组里，他突然出现。

其实这八年里Loki也不是没有调查过，辗转得知他已经有了孩子以后，他便不再关注这个人。

想到这里，Loki神色一凛。这里的事情结束后，他要找个私家侦探好好查查，如果，如果还有机会的话。他不会再让Steve离开。他要一辈子守在Bucky身边，这是他欠他的。

“虽然你跟Bucky，你们小两口之间的情趣我管不上。但是Steve，无论他怎样对你，这是你欠他的。”Loki顿了顿，补上了一句，“今天他要应酬，晚点会过来。”

Loki说完，就离开了。留下了一间空荡荡的，没有开灯的屋子。

Steve揉了揉被手铐勒红的手腕，在心里苦笑一声。

Loki还是那样护短，他对Bucky是真的很照顾。

他回想着Loki刚才的话，可是他又欠了Bucky什么呢？

啊，他想起来了，Steve攥紧了还隐隐作痛的手，指甲掐进了手心的肉，都快破皮了也没有松开。

他绝不能，哪怕是Bucky，也绝不能从他生命里带走她。

 

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

“是的。”

Loki推开车门就听见Bucky的声音。

“什么？”

“卫生间里也安了针孔摄像头。”

Loki一边夸着“你真可爱！”一边在心里默默地腹议着，“真是个变态”。

尽管Loki不愿意承认，但他还是发现了Bucky的眉心荡漾着喜悦。这是八年来的第一次，是拿影帝奖的那晚都不曾有过的发自内心的快乐。

可是想到Steve的孩子，他怕Bucky又是一场空欢喜。

八年前，Bucky兴冲冲的买了戒指，坐上回纽约的飞机，想连夜赶回家向Steve求婚。那个时候，他也像现在这般开心的像个孩子。可谁知飞机在降落的途中螺旋桨突然失火，飞机失去控制从高空坠落，Bucky护着一个孩子，身上烧伤严重，手臂还被重物砸伤。当他浑身是伤的被抬下来，Loki整个人都绝望了。

Bucky住院的时候，Steve倒是来过几次，只是被Bucky的父亲挡在门外，后来他便再也没来过了。再后来，Bucky在医院躺了半年，做了全身的植皮手术，每天被折磨的痛不欲生。他都咬咬牙坚持下来了。

后来，他又做了整容手术。那场事故像毒蛇般侵蚀了他的容颜，等他身体稍微好了一点，能下床了，距离那场事故，那个本来充满罗曼蒂克的晚上，已经一年多了。他戴上口罩将自己裹的严严实实的，从医院偷跑出去，想见一见让自己魂牵梦绕的恋人。

他知道自己已经容貌不再，但总会好起来的不是吗？

可他的心上人却只是冷冷的给Loki打了电话，让他把自己送去了医院。

“你先养好伤，其他的事情以后再说。”

那是自那场事故之后，他们说的第一句话，也是最后一句。

以前陷入热恋的时候，Bucky不是没有设想过他们会分手，也想过很多见最后一面时候的场景。分手的理由有很多，他们都是男人，他是个公众人物，可能是天灾，可能是人祸。可那绝不会是不爱了。

他也从来没有想过，他们之间的关系会就这样不咸不淡的断裂了。

他知道Loki为了他好，不愿让他再见Steve，于是到处放话，他又何尝不知道，这样做是最正确的选择？可是心里的难受如果能受控制就好了。

再加上那阵子，他的事业真的岌岌可危。整容后，虽然相貌跟原来差不多，可他的表情管理，到底还是差了许多。

不敢大笑大哭，因为脸会僵。不能拍动作戏，因为伤还未痊愈。不愿意拍裸露戏，因为身上残留着可怕的伤疤。

勉强拍完了出事故前拍到一半的男主戏，再往后，四处碰壁。

道理他都懂，他因为养伤，歇业了那么久，人走茶凉。往日积攒的名声和Loki的帮持，只是让他在碰壁的时候，不至于太难看。他只能慢慢的熬，熬不住的时候，就想一想他曾经的恋人。说不定，等我熬出头，他就会回来我身边呢？

不，他不会的。

他已经不在剧组做道具师了，他消失了，他已经跟别人有了孩子。

他看见了Loki放在办公桌上的档案袋，上面写着Steve的名字。

好奇心让他拆开了。

里面是一张满月照。

照片上面，Steve抱着那个孩子笑的很开心。

照片背面写着，我的女儿今天满月了。

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Steve想象过无数次他们再次见面的场景，可都没有现在这样，尴尬。

他记得Loki说Bucky晚上会应酬，他煮了解酒汤。房间里面没有时钟，他的手表和手机都被收走了。他只知道，本来就不大好喝的解酒汤已经被他热了很多次了。

厨房的冰箱里面有满满一箱食材，可他却没有心思做饭。做了丰盛美味的大餐又能怎么样呢？还不是和这棕黄色的解酒汤一样慢慢冷掉？

更何况，在漫长的等待里，他已经忘记了饥饿。

他今晚还会过来吗？看着窗外的光一点点暗下去，夜色撩人，灯红酒绿，他现在在做些什么呢？他已经在沙发上发呆很久了，对今夜即将到来的见面，他知道自己是如此抗拒着，又如此期待着。

Bucky回来的时候，Steve已经靠在沙发上睡着了。他紧皱着的眉头，有着好看的沟壑。鬼使神差的，Bucky冰凉的嘴唇贴了上去。

Steve做了一个梦，他梦见他们回到了八年前，在一个停了电的雷雨夜，他坐在沙发上等外出应酬的Bucky回家，那个时候他被Bucky湿润的薄唇给吻醒了。回忆太美，美到不切实际。他不由皱起了眉头。

那时候的场景就和现在一模一样。Steve揉了揉眼睛，以为自己仍旧沉浸在美梦里，他的手不受控制的摸上了Bucky因为饮酒而发红发烫的脸颊，仔细的，小心翼翼的，抚摸着。客厅里面一片漆黑，他看不清他脸上的表情，也看不清那双动人的眼眸正迸发出危险的光芒。他只是想到了，然后就说了出口——“Buck你回来了？饿不饿，我去给你做点吃的。”语气里的欣喜既心酸又满足，他已经很久没有梦到过这样幸福的时光了。

Bucky突然伸出一只手掐住他的脖颈，用尽全身的力气将他压在沙发上，“这么快就入戏了？我的小情人，看来去年那个奥斯卡不应该给我，应该给你。”

他不想这样的，他从来没有对Steve这样恶狠狠的说过话。以前生气发脾气，就像小猫小狗撒娇一样，只是经历过了那么多事，他怎么可以像个没事人一样，亲昵地问自己饿不饿，要不要做饭给自己吃？是他太容易认命，还是说，其实这是他无声的抗议，所有的温顺不过是在嘲笑自己？Bucky忍不住胡思乱想，事实上在看见他的那一刻开始，他的脑子就在不停运转。时而向好的方向晃，时而向着深渊急速下滑。

突然反应过来这不是梦的Steve吓得一哆嗦，他想推开身上的人。却被死死压住。

“嗯？只是被我压在这里就忍受不了了吗？放心，我又不会吃了你，你在怕什么？要是在这个上面发生点什么事，我可比你更吃亏。还记得吗，就在这张沙发上你把我操晕过去了。”

不止这张沙发，这间屋子的每一个角落，都有他们欢爱过的痕迹。白天只有Steve一个人在家的时候，他摸遍了这屋子里的每一片墙壁，即使重新装修过了，他也知道哪一块墙纸下面，有他和他挥洒出的体液留下的痕迹。

想起以前的日子，Steve只能苦笑。果然，他那天还是不该心软答应Sam帮忙救场，他已经很久没有碰过剧组的道具了，所以修的时间长了些，如果不是这样，他就不会重新遇见Bucky。他就能安心地缩在自己的壳子里，假装他过得很好。事实上他真的过得很好，因为他还拥有着Bucky——另一个小Bucky。

他给女儿取名Bucky，除了她真的是Bucky的女儿，他还有着私心——这份爱恋找不到人倾诉，每天对着女儿说着Bucky我爱你的时候，能稍微缓解一下，思念之苦。

加上还在一起时的两年多，已经超过十年了。如果说二十天可以养成一个习惯，那喜欢Bucky已经刻进了骨子里。只是没想到他居然那么记仇。记仇的话，说明这八年，他还是记挂着我的，对吧？

他本应该恼怒，本应该生气，本应该为自己现在的处境而感觉到正在被羞辱，但是他没有。

他只看见了Bucky脸颊上不自然的红晕。

他喝酒了。

“不饿的话，我煮了解酒汤，要喝点吗？”

Bucky悻了一下，只是悻了那么一下下，就缓缓松开手，站起身，“嗯。”

Steve站起身，经过茶几的时候，不小心挨到了Bucky的身体，Steve突然很嫉妒那些紧紧包裹住Bucky的西装布料。

从厨房把又热了一遍的解酒汤端出来的时候，Bucky已经脱掉了西装外套，慵懒的坐在餐桌前。

Steve不可抑制的想起，他结实的后背曾经紧贴在这冰凉光滑的桌面上，而赤裸着的Bucky坐在他的身上，更确切的说，是坐在他的性器上来回扭动着腰肢。

Steve的脸颊开始发烫，月黑风高孤男寡男，共处在一个充满他们爱的回忆的屋子里。关键是彼此的贼心依然鲜活。这让他开始不安。

他将碗递到Bucky面前，而自己站在一旁。

Bucky看着他和从前一样站在旁边，一副不喝完就站旁边不走的模样，心里开始发痒。他想说点什么，却听见Steve的声音从身后传来，“能不能让我给女儿打个电话。”

想说的话堵在喉咙里。本就没有思路，眼下也没有了要说的心情。一碗解酒汤就想跟我谈条件？他纤长的手指在碗口敲了几下，好像在思索着什么。片刻，他抬起另一只手扯松了自己的领带，侧过身，仰起头看着Steve似笑非笑的说着，

“跪下来，在我喝完这碗汤之前让我射出来我就给你女儿打电话。”

语气平和，不带一丝情感。

Steve听不出Bucky现在的心情，到底还是太久没见了，那些年积攒下来的默契终于还是流失在时间的缝隙里。

他只知道，听到这句话之后，他的肉柱有多硬。他想要Bucky，太想太想了。他禁欲了太久，昨夜的性事只稍稍满足了一点点生理上的欲火，而对Bucky的渴求，是永生永世不可浇熄的焚身之火。

反正，这次是名正言顺的。没有药物，没有逼迫。是你要我做你情人的，是你要我这样做的。

即使心里波涛汹涌，Steve表面上只是不发一言地移了一下Bucky的椅子，然后跪下去。在Bucky玩味的注视下，解开了他的腰带。

他想起从前开玩笑要用腰带把Bucky拴在自己的身上，要让他寸步不离。没想到，最后先离开的会是自己。

其实这样也好，先离开的那个，总是会被被抛下的那个记挂着，现在的情况不正好证明了这一点吗？

他无瑕再多想，他想告诉自己是为了女儿，而这种谎言连他的脚趾甲盖都不相信。他全身上下每一个细胞都在渴望着Bucky。

还隔着内裤，他急急吻上去的样子真像一只发情的公狗。他舔弄着，吮吸着。舌尖滑进内裤，舔过他肉柱上的每一道沟壑。

不同于Steve的热情如火，Bucky却好像有些兴致缺缺，挑逗了半天才硬起来。Steve也不慌，毕竟Bucky一点要喝解酒汤的意思都没有。

那汤的味道太奇怪，以前Bucky总是要自己用嘴喂他才会喝。他开始放松喉咙，将Bucky的肉棒吃到最深处，又快速吐出来。不断进进出出，用上面的小嘴做着最激烈的性事。

Bucky看着自己的性器被Steve野蛮又小心的吞咽着。他还记得自己的敏感点，他嘴里的温度，是自己在梦里始终体会不到的温暖。他没想过Steve会这么听话。果然有了女儿，他世界的中心就变了。以前舍不得让Steve给他口，现在，更觉得这是一种亵渎。亵渎了一位父亲对女儿的爱。

在他快要射出来的时候，他突然不想继续了。他想推开Steve。可没想到Steve的牙齿突然在柱身上轻轻刮了一下。舌尖和口腔一齐发力，啵唧一声，很色情的吮吸了一口。Bucky脑子一下子当机了，自暴自弃的任由身体里面最后一点点精气儿喷到了他的脸上。Steve却好像很享受一样，舔了舔糊在嘴角的白斑。

Bucky一把推开了面前的Steve，气鼓鼓的走了。没有一丝的留念。

Steve泄气的坐在地上。他不知道又是哪里惹到他了。

过了好一会儿，他才起身去浴室将脸上的精液洗干净。残留在嘴里稀薄的接近透明的液体，不，从一开始，他裤子上染附着的风干的腥味，就已经告诉他，这个人刚刚在外面，和别人欢爱过了。

是和男人，还是和女人呢？

等他从浴室出来，那个人却去而复返。

他扔给来一只手机，就又走路带风的忙不迭地走了。

他低头看了眼手里的手机，打开通讯录，里面存了两个号码。

“女儿”和“James Buchanan Barnes”。

James Buchanan Barnes，完完整整的名字，躺在通讯录里，陌生又疏离。

他悄悄地改成了Bucky，在心里默念着，那是我的Bucky。

曾是。

 

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

坐在驾驶室里，Bucky第一次尝到有家不能回的滋味。

他名下有多处房产，只有城郊的小别墅他称之为家。因为这里，曾经住过他的心上人。

而现在，让他凌晨两点有家不能回的，却也是他的心上人。

他拿出平板，看着屏幕上对着手机发呆的男人。

他小腹一阵燥热，那个人濡湿口腔的温度，好像还附着在他的鸡儿上。他一只手抚摸着平板屏幕，一只手抚慰着自己很久很久没有得到过抚慰的后穴。

他催动着软肉努力的吞吐着骨节分明的指头，一根，两根，三根，可是不行，他根本感觉不到自己的手指，空虚，像个无底洞一般吞噬着他。他只能气急败坏的退出来，一双水绿色的眼眸急的蒙上了汽水眼泪汪汪。他放弃吐着粘液的湿穴，转而摸上了自己的鸡儿。脑袋里闪过Steve替他口交时候的画面，鸡儿突突的吐出一股清澈稀薄的液体，便瘫软了下来。

本就喝了酒，又在短短几个小时内射了四次，他真的再也射不出任何东西了。

是的，回家前，他也是坐在这里，看着Steve的录像自慰。画面中的人，只是坐在那里，一动也没动过，自己就性致勃勃的射了两次。

Bucky觉得自己现在的身体很虚，又带着酒气，不太敢自己开车。可是先前刚遣走了司机，眼下又不好意思再回别墅里面见Steve第三面。只好自暴自弃的放下车的座椅，打算在车上将就一晚。

车座慢慢地降下去，他躺在黑暗里，明明累极，却一时难眠。于是他又拿出了平板。本意只是用来监视Steve防止他逃跑的针孔像头，却成为了自己行猥亵之事的好帮手。

他盯着平板里的人，那个人还在盯着手机发呆。而自己却在盯着盯着手机发呆的人发呆。一时之间竟说不清到底哪个更傻一些。

突然，画面里的人动了，他拿着手机，手在键盘上敲着。多亏了昂贵精密的仪器，他看清了跃然跳入屏幕上的文字，“Bucky，我爱你。”

这是发给女儿的吗？噢，他们之间真亲昵。

有些酸楚，又有些甜蜜。虽然他知道这只是偷来的蜜糖。不论他给女儿取名Bucky到底意义为何，他心里总是开心的。就算是祭奠他们之间曾经有过的爱情，那样也好。说明那些日子在他心中，还是值得怀念的。

Steve的手指悬在发送键上，随即又返回删掉。

只留了“晚安”两个字。

屏幕这头的Bucky笑出声，这个傻子，英国现在大概是早上七点，说句早安倒是可以，以前怎么没有发现他身上缠绕着傻气呢？

然而，才堪堪过了几秒钟，他就笑不出来了。因为在黑暗中，他的手机突然亮了。

他收到了Steve发来的短信。

“晚安。”

Bucky的脑子里有一根弦断了。

不，一定是断掉了好几根。

不然Bucky为什么会不管不顾的冲进房间，不发一言也不顾Steve的错愕，在静谧的夜晚，在他刚刚亲吻过自己的性器略有些发肿的唇瓣上印上了一个火辣的热吻。

 

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

天亮了。

明亮的光线刺痛了眼睛，床上的人坐起身来，看着凌乱的床褥，陷入了迷茫。

等他回过神来，才想起昨夜的春光。他原以为又是一场绮丽的美梦，只是身上还在发痛的咬痕告诉他，这一切都是真的。

昨日Bucky去而复返，那个时候他正站在卧室门口，打算推门进房间休息。听见了开门的声音，他带着丝丝欣喜的苦笑着转过身，还没明白发生了什么，Bucky整个人就扑过来，迎面撞了个满怀，胸腔被撞的生痛。下一秒，腰间一紧，呼吸被摄取，柔软的唇瓣抵在齿间厮磨，他们没有人看路，也来不及看路。没有时间问为什么，也没有时间分神，他只想把怀里的人吻进骨子里，此起彼伏的，艰难又急促的呼吸声告诉他，怀里的人也是这样想的。他们很有默契的在夜里没有开灯，Steve拿不准Bucky是否跟他一样，怕一打开灯，就会发现不过幻影一场。他们一路跌跌撞撞，撞到墙，就抵在墙边激烈的相互撕咬一阵，顺便拉扯着彼此身上不该存在的衣物。撞倒了别的东西，也根本不在意。等他们两个人顺利的倒在床上，已是赤裸相对。

两具炽热的身体交错，缠绕。腿间的欲望一触到熟悉的体温，争先恐后的吐着动情的清液。

Steve撑在Bucky的身子上，声音沙哑的不像是自己，“Bucky，”声带不受控制的颤抖着，只是一个名字而已，从嘴里叫出，像是用尽了所有的力气。“可以吗？”

没有头没有尾的一句话，就像是这么多年来每每午夜梦回浮上心头的难耐孤独。

却在这一刻突然得到了回应。

“嗯。”

Steve觉得自己都要流泪了。

他开始得寸进尺，“我可以吻你吗？”

“嗯”

像是怕他会后悔一样，他的唇迅速落下，吮住了Bucky的唇瓣，狠狠地舔咬一口，又迅速放开。

“这里呢？”

“嗯”

“这里呢？…这里呢？…”

他的唇不断的张合着，得到一句答复，便亲吻着他身体上的一个部位，他问出口的每句话都得到了回应，Bucky的声音让他揪着的心，终于放下来了。八年了，终于放下来了。哪怕只是一个月时效的玩物，在他手里，被玩弄致死，又有什么不好呢？

问到后来，Bucky不再回答他，只是双腿缠上了他的腰，腿间滚烫的勃起抵上了他的小腹，他的爱欲滑过Bucky的腿间，他甚至能感觉到神秘洞穴的湿意。

明明，他心里已经做好了互相折磨的准备，不，是Bucky单方面折磨自己的肉体，羞辱自己的爱意。可是他此刻的温柔，就像毒药，侵蚀着他的心智。他闭上眼睛吻下去的时候，心里想着，哪怕只有这一刻也好。于是暴风骤雨般的吻印在Bucky的耳边，落在颈窝，流连在他的胸前。

他就这样温柔又野蛮的亲吻着Bucky的身体，一遍又一遍，直到身下的人渐渐从迎合变为喘息，变为无意识的呻吟。

到底是累了，先前的自渎次数太多，再加上酒精在他们剧烈地在对方身体上留下爱的痕迹的时候，随着激烈跳动的心脏，在血液里激进的循环着，不知不觉间竟有些上头。

Steve看着沉沉睡去的Bucky，又好气又好笑。明明是你先来撩拨我的。

Steve俯下身轻咬了一下Bucky的鼻子，他的身体覆在他日思夜想的软肉上，闭上眼睛，眼前浮现出了他们的相遇。

那时候，他还是个道具师。他在剧组遇到了饰演冬日战士的Bucky。冬日战士有一个酷炫的标志——钢铁手臂，而这个手臂，是Steve的得意之作。

在一个普通的工作日，剧组里人见人爱的小鹿敲开了他办公室的大门，“请问，你有润滑剂吗？”

“嗯？”

“别紧张，你的玩意儿太紧了，我插不进去，想借点润滑剂。”

明明是很色情的一句话，偏偏Bucky无辜的大眼睛眨巴着，让人羞愧于自己的遐想。

下一秒，小鹿撒着欢凑到跟前来，我也很紧，你要不要试试？

是的，这是个梦。

从那日他借了润滑剂之后，水润的让人恨不得啄一口的红唇，和水绿色的眼眸，夜夜入梦。

隐隐对自己性取向有些疑惑的Steve这下确定了自己真的喜欢男人。

不，他不喜欢别的男人。

他只喜欢Bucky。

他重新睁开眼，看着怀里睡得香甜的人，喉结滚动着，“Bucky我还可以爱你吗？”

像幼猫嘤咛般无意识的嗯哼声，让这个被情欲折磨的男人心满意足的放心睡去。

再醒来，怀里的人已经不见了。

而天还没亮就从床上溜走的人，这个时候正捧着咖啡在片场无意识的傻笑着。

Bucky觉得自己真的太糗了，居然在那种时候，在被他饱满的肌肉拥着的时候睡着了。许久没有睡过的好觉让他容光焕发，如果Loki没有指着他脖子上的吻痕破口大骂的话，今天真是美好的一天。

电影的男二号叉骨，突然推门走进了化妆间。他一早就看见了Bucky脖子上的痕迹，这会儿才得空过来嘴贫。他嗤笑着发问，“哟，Bucky，你这是在哪里养了只小猫咪？”

小猫咪？Bucky在心里偷笑，养了一只大金毛才对。

昨晚在他身上又舔又咬的，舒服极了。

看到这个人，Loki一脸的不悦，教训归教训，自己手下的艺人只能自己骂。况且这个人，太轻狂了。几年前Bucky日子不太好过的时候，他仗着自己是个富二代，要潜规则Bucky。且不说Bucky答不答应，他Loki第一个反对。Bucky的实力有目共睹的，只不过是运气差了点遇上了事故。现下的四处碰壁不过是磨砺，一旦寻到了机会，他可以更上一层楼。他不需要成为玩物。

旁的一切都应该明白，只要他想，一切皆可成为他的玩物。

但是心情大好的Bucky没有理会叉骨的挑衅，他挑着眉握住Loki的胳膊，嬉皮笑脸地承诺着不会影响工作。

气的Loki拿过化妆桌上的粉扑，把Bucky脖子上的吻痕扑的惨白。

TBC


End file.
